


A New World...

by Xenokrates0_o



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gaming, KazutoXRyotarou, Kirigaya KazutoXTsuboi Ryoutarou, KiritoXKlein, KleinXKirito, M/M, Magic, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Yaoi, chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenokrates0_o/pseuds/Xenokrates0_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new introduction to Kirito and Klein's gaming experience and unknown expectation as the explore to there heart's content...<br/>~Alternates from Kirito/Klein POV~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favorite Yaoi-Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favorite+Yaoi-Lover).



ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー●ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

_Chapter 1:  a new world..._

***Kirito POV**

Starting through the front door and jumping out my shoes, I was eager to play the game I had recently bought. As I started up the stairs, I heard a confident, but daring voice below me from the other room.

"Onii-chaaan!!! Did you eaaattt?!" Suguha shouted as I walked into my room and started to open the game's case,"You know that you have to paint the living room, right?!"

"Yeaaahhh...I'm fiiine, and I will...later today!" I shouted back as I read the name of the new virtual reality I was about to enter:

Mahōkkō Online.   「(ま鉾音ィネ)」

The newest game release, according to the Japanese Security for Technology Bureau (JSTB), had been called secure and safe for the public ever since Sword Art Online. Satisfied that the game was compatible with all NerveGear consoles, I slipped it into the slot and closed it.

"Kazuto, are you suure?!" She questioned, yet she was insistent. "Because I'd hate to have to remind you agaiiin!!!"

"Yeeaaa, Sugura, I'll be fiine!!" I replied as I placed the old NerveGear on my head. I felt a sense of familiarity to the console...watching colours zoom by as the system configured my senses and asked what username I should put down.

_Kirito…_

Same as I always do. I've decided to get this game and from the hype it had been getting I was determined to play. Yet, there was something strange about it. The game was asking for my age. As odd as it struck me, I entered my age. A small but bold **19** appeared in front of me as the screen began to fade into the starting scene...a school? More specifically, a high school.

I looked around in astonishment; NPCs were walking around in a different school uniforms than I'm used to. Girls flocking around each other with gossip and giggles and boys pushing each other around in dumb arrogance and laughter, something I was never truly a part of. Yet one thing I noticed is that the groups were made up of NPCs and Players. I looked at myself and found myself in the same uniform as well yet, instead of a red and a blue outlining, it's black and grey. As soon as I noticed this, a small ball of light appeared and a small girl appeared in a soft pink uniform outstretched for a big hug.

"PAPA!!!" I heard shouted as Yui landed in my arms.

"How have you been, Yui!" I asked happily. I haven't seen her since the Gun Gale incident.

"I missed you so much, Papa, what took you so long and where's Mama?"

Asuna hasn't been in much contact with me since she went off to her second year of university, which made me realize that I missed her. I haven't been able to hear her voice in weeks either. The fact is I was feeling neglected that I wasn't by her side.

"She hasn't been able to play for a while because of school,” I said, "but I'll be here with you this time, okay!?"

"Okayy!!!"

We wandered around the school a bit and we came across a list of classes that the students could take. Alchemy, Potion Making, Spell Casting...of course it's a magic school, yet it interested me. As I read, a familiar username appeared in my message box. Klein?! I wanted to hear the reason why he's playing this game. As his avatar began to enter the reality, I thought of how he would look after all this time since Alfheim and Gun Gale.

He had seemed to have been exercising, because he was slightly bigger since I’ve seen him last. His uniform was a complete black jacket with a white shirt and a loosely worn tie. His avatar came into reality and he turned and saw me.

"Kirito!" Klein exclaimed.

I looked at him suspiciously as he came up to me to give a hug. There had obviously been an update because I could feel the warmth of his embrace and a steady heartbeat.

“S-so what brings you into this game, Klein?"

"Klein!!!" Yui jumped up and gave him a hug as well.

"Hey Yui...and what do you mean why!?” Hastened to say, Klein continued. “They are saying this is as badass as Gun Gale Online!!!”

“Well...we’ll see…?”

And we continued walking through the school yard, Klein put his arm around me playfully and laughed his hardy laugh as Yui skipped around and played with the other NPCs. I began to turn red by the sudden increase of intimacy...being so close to another human being . . . hasn’t been like this since Asuna left. I looked up and noticed his fiery red hair and his eyes so full of life. I looked away to make it seem casual and I followed Yui to a classroom. The sunlight shined through the windows and spilled onto the desk as the other players and students walked in. With a loud crash, a small petite girl with a large broomstick came through the window. Her hat fell onto Yui as she fell into the storage closet and the doors slammed shut.

“Well, shit!!” Klein blurted out. We rushed over and opened the doors and she somersaulted out, landing with her legs outstretched, sitting on the ground.

“Owwwww~ I knew the calibration was off!” She muttered as she rubbed her head.

She grabbed her broomstick, dusted herself off and faced us.

“Thanks for the help with the door, I’m Mizuki.” She held her hand outstretched, gesturing a handshake. I shook her hand and looked over her appearance. She had long pink hair that faded to yellow at the ends. She wore a similar uniform to Yui’s but the main colour was a royal purple rather than a gentle pink.

“You sure your health is okay?” I asked.

“Yea I’m good...can I have my hat back, please?”

“Oh, yeah…” Yui realized.” I’m sorry! Here you go!!”

Her hat was the same colour scheme as her uniform.

 “Heeeeyyyy Mizuuukiii!!!” A young male voice sounded from down below. “You okaayy?”

The young man flies up on his broomstick, His bright orange hair sways in the breeze as he steps into the classroom. I notice his uniform is similar to mine yet his outlining is red instead of grey.

“Yea, Ryuu, I’m fine.” Misuki droned. “These guys helped me out of the closet...”

“Yea I’m Yui!!!”

* **Klein POV**

“I’m Klein, and this is Kirito.”

“Hey…” he replied timidly.

“Waddup!” Ryuu replied with a large grin.

“So, where do you get the broomsticks?” Kirito asked.

“Are you new?” Ryuu questioned.

“Yup!” Yui chided.

“Well, we can teach you” Mizuki persisted. “Ryuu is teaching me...”

“Sounds like fun!” I said.

Kirito sneered. “We should go outside so we don’t crash like Mizuki.”

“HEY! That was an accident.” She commented. “Plus the calibration was off!”

We continued socializing outside as we were being taught how to use the broomsticks.

“So we swipe and go to our inventory and select the broomstick on the lower left column.” Ryuu explained. We all began to swipe and search down our inventory until we’ve all seen the brooms sitting in our inventory.

“Okay!”

“Gotcha!”

“Alright.” We simultaneously said as our broomsticks appeared in front of us. Each broomstick was different among each person.

Yui had a small, light broom that had a large ribbon near the bristles. Kirito had a darker broom, appeared to be made of pine, and the end seemed to be dark and burned. Yet mine was white with a three painted red lines at the head of the broom. Mizuki’s was also a deep purple with a bow that is a light variety of purple. Yet the ribbon was slightly torn and was a bit crooked at the top. Ryuu’s was in the same crooked shape but his was also in a deep pine colour; the bristles of his broom were the colors of a burning flame. Seeing that we all had our brooms Mizuki asked us to get into position to ride.

“You have to sit as though you are riding a motorcycle in the real world.” She stated. “Its how you will gain more control so you can move more swiftly. You also have to set your calibration.”

We sat in position and a pop-up appear asking to take the calibration test. We pressed okay and the broom began to lift and I would have fallen over if I didn’t keep my balance.

*THUD*

“Owwwwiee,” Yui whined as she got back up and tried again.

Kirito didn't seem to move during the test. 

“Are you even calibrating it?” I asked wondering why he barely moved.

“I already finished the test while you two were fooling around.” he replied.

“Wow, this is actually a first I’ve seen anyone catching on like this!” Mizuki astounded. “Are you sure you haven’t played before?!”

“Yup, first time!” He said proudly.

Ryuu gives me a pat on the back and when we all finished calibrating; we listened to learn how to start flying.

“Stay in riding position and hold on to the broom.”

 

Soon enough small neon but transparent platforms appeared on either side of me.

 

“The arm you write with is the pedal that makes you go and the opposite is the brake.” Mizuki stated. “You can change this by swiping while on the broom and it pulls up two menus the brooms and your own.”

 

“Well, that’s convenient,” Kirito said and with that he sped off flying up into the sky, looped and flew above my head upside down. We looked at each other and I caught a glimpse of his deep black eyes and his raven black hair.

***Kirito POV**

I flew passed Klein and up into the sky again laughing and shouting “Guy! This is so fun!”

“I’m coming Papa!!!”

And soon enough we were all in the sky flying around. I checked the time and it was already 6:34 in the afternoon.

“Hey everyone I have to go back to the real world and take care of a few things.” I said as I landed.

“Oh okay, Papa, I’ll see you later” and poof, Yui disappeared.

“Alright, Ryuu and I are going to go and up our skills before its nightfall.”

“C’ya later.” Ryuu added.

And like that it was just me and Klein.

“Well, I’m going to find a good room to log out in, okay.”

As I began to walk away he shouted and grabbed my hand. Even his hand had a sense of warmth.

“Wait!”

“Yeah?”

“W-w-what are you logging out for?” He stuttered.

There was obviously something on his mind but I didn't want pry.

 

“I have to paint the living room of my house.” I said. “I promised my sister I would.”

 

I walked to an empty classroom and Klein followed because he had to log out as well.

He closed the door and I pressed the button to logout but I had to wait 15 seconds.

“Wait, there's something else…”

“Wha-”

But before I could finish, he approached me so fast and I was introduced to a soft pair of warm lips. My heart began to throb out of my chest, time seemed to stop. My eyes started to close and the hot sensations had clouded my mind, as I felt him against me. I began to pull away but he brought me in closer, his large hands on my lower back. The world seemed to fade away and all that was left was us. When we finally pulled away, a silvery string was between us and had soon faded away. I took a deep breath and I smiled to myself.

 

“I-um-I’m sorry…”

“N-No it’s fine.” And at that moment, time had run out and I was back in my own bed. I took off the NerveGear and I sat up on my bed, remembering his warm embrace...

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー●ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fan fiction for SAO and believe it or not but it is my first time writing something like this or fan fiction general. I will continue into chapter 2 and I will keep it going just for you all. Again thanks let me know what you think in the comments below.  
> \\(^w^)/ And most of all Keep Reading Yaoi.


End file.
